Never Forgotten
by notconfident
Summary: Keitaro is face with two same promises to two diffrent people. Now, they always say that you fall in love with your second lover... it seems that they are right. Keitaro and Motoko pairing. n.n
1. Childhood Memories

**Hiya! Tenshi, here, again! This idea was forcing me to type it out, so here I am! HAHAHA! Yeah I'm back! With no vengence! Anywho... I feel hyper today... don't mind me! By the way... this story takes place in Love Hina episode 2! Or in some of you guys case, Book 1! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina... I wish I could.. so than... Naru can die!**

**WARNING: I DON'T HAVE A PROFF READER SO I'M SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES! SORRY!**

* * *

**_Another Promise We made.... _**

**_(chapter 1)_**

Motoko stood in the shivering rain. Her long hair swayed from the harsh wind and her whole body was soaking wet; as if she stayed in a river for hours. Silence took over her mind… there was nothing but the tall image in front of her; which haunted her for several years. Her fist still tightens; with the persistence to not ever forget the image. For she made a promise to herself, a promise with another person. For it may just be a silly promise, maybe even a childish promise, but it was still a promise. For when you deeply trust a person… to make a simple favor, for you would hope that they will keep. It meant a lot to you and maybe it meant a lot to them. The image continued to stand, it continued to stare. The image reflected in Motoko's dark eyes. Her thoughts continued to speak; if the promise were ever to be broken, than she will break; from the immense trust she put with him for many years. The promise to get into Tokyo University, the most difficult college in Japan.  
  
Her body trembled from the mist which held bitter cold. It was a secret that she made a promise with a boy, in her village. She remembered it like yesterday, the scent of his hair. The eyes he held with strong confidence. The voice she loved seemed somewhat familiar today. She was only three years old; at the time the boy came. He came with an elderly woman, around her late 40's. His black hair was long enough to tie in a little pony tail. He was taller than her, maybe about 2 feet taller than Motoko. And his smile was warm and welcoming. The elderly woman came to talk to her mother, explaining about the future the boy held. She remembered that her mother nodded, showing a total agreement, from whatever the elderly woman was talking about. Her father was also there, showing eyes of a fierce tiger but a face of a gentle angel.  
  
The boy showed some nervousness, by rocking his body back and forth outside the dojo. He sighed, and stared at Motoko whom was hiding behind the tree. She wasn't very familiar with young male contact, so she held her mini katana and shot a frightening look at the boy and ran. The boy blinked and decided to follow her. Motoko started to feel irritated so she ran deeper into the area where demons roamed. ''He won't dare come near me now!'' thought Motoko. She ran inside a dark cave, it was careless, but she did it anyways.  
  
Motoko suddenly felt hot air surrounding her with intense fear. She jumped and stayed still but her eyes went to the corner to see what intruder came near her presence. She gasped with horror and screamed, ''TURTLES!!!!!!'' The turtle roared, covering the loud scream Motoko had made.  
  
The demon turtle was about 5 feet tall and the eyes were glowing red with fury. Its green shell and tanned flipper slammed against the cave wall and caused an earthquake. The boy rushed in and pulled Motoko out of the cave. It continued to rumble; but Motoko and the boy got out. There was a thunderous noise blasting through the cave; and it looked as if it was about to eat the two of them. The boy pushed Motoko out of the way and the flipper eventually slammed him to the tree. Motoko's back couldn't stop trembling. There were tiny tears at the edge of her eyes.  
  
The boy grabbed a long stick and whacked its head harshly, the turtle started to feel pain so it roared at him. The boy took action and shoved the stick in its eye. The turtle responded by a blasting cry, it flew back rolling on the grassy field feeling the intense pain, from which the boy had given it. The boy grabbed Motoko's hand and they both ran back to the village.  
  
The boy found a large shady tree, which was near the guards of the village. He gently pushed Motoko to the tree; with his back slamming against it. Motoko stared at him, still with the shock of the event that happened earlier. The boy moaned in agony, and reached behind his back. Motoko stared at his back and saw a deep cut in the center of his back. She hurried to the nearest hut, to gathered aid. She returned to him, and slowly wrapped the white bandages around his wound. The boy winced in pain, but remained still, in order to give proper treatment to his wound. As Motoko did so, Keitaro started to blush, including Motoko.  
  
Silence came between them, but the boy broke it by saying, ''If two people love each other and go to Tokyo U together and pass… than they would live happily ever after.''  
  
''Toko… let's go to Tokyo U together when we grow up, k?'' The boy heard the villagers calling Motoko, Toko, so it only made sense that it was her name.  
  
Motoko blushed, ''what?''  
  
The boy grinned, ''Tokyo U…keep your promise… I did save you life.''  
  
Motoko didn't know what to say, ''I never met a guy before… but I heard…''  
  
The boy looked at Motoko seriously, ''I know there's a lot of perverted men crawling out there… so… wait for me.'' We'll meet together at Tokyo U!''  
  
Their eyes met, they both blushed. Motoko knew that she would get out of her villager later on… but keeping a promise… that meaningful, it seemed to matter to her. That was the day, her promise was made and that was the day he vowed for her to come for her.  
  
It's been 16 years and he still never came. Motoko thought that the boy had forgotten about the promise… but she was wrong. She felt that he hadn't, she felt that warm smile is still here. It felt very near, although… who could it be? She promised herself she would wait for him and to not any men go near her. This was a promise she had to keep and a secret she had to hide.  
  
Motoko shivered, once more, but regain her senses, since she felt three friends creeping behind her.  
  
''Miss Aoyama!'' Let us walk you home!'' cried the cheerful fans.  
  
Motoko ignore their assistants, and opened her umbrella. She continued to walk and ignore the praises the little fans that were chanting her name. She than found two men, which looked really lame, saying if all of them wanted to sing karaoke. She heard of these fools, before, Shirei and Haitani. They were seeking woman to have a little fun. There were rumors like that on campus; Motoko remained quite, trying to ignore more fools coming at her.  
  
''Hey guys cut it out!'' shouted a man with an umbrella looking very serious. His voice, his gesture, his eyes... seemed somewhat familiar. Who was this man?

* * *

Well that's chapter 1! What do you think? Sorry but I rushed in this... I know it sucks!!!! Remember this took place on episode 3 of Love Hina! 


	2. Your in Front of Me but I can't See You

**

* * *

Hiya guys! I found 3 reviews this afternoon... it's a start! Hahahaha... well let's see if this story can draw at least 5 reviews total! LoL, I know, I'm selfish. **

**Disclaimer: Oh Ken... I would like you more if Naru died in your manga... but no..**

* * *

**_Your in Front of Me but I can't See you..._**

''Hey guys cut it out,'' said a timid voice coming behind Motoko. Motoko stopped in her tracks; the wind blew more fiercely and there was short silence. ''That voice…,'' thought Motoko. Her curiosity grew more by the minute each time she stood in the rain with the intense wind and the little chats her friends had. The blush came to her; she couldn't help but stop falling in the dark memory. She realized that maybe it was just a guy that tried to hit on her, there was no way she was going to break her promise now. The promise to get into Tokyo University, she wasn't going to break it, not now not ever. He saved her life… and he was so kind so gentle… maybe the guy behind her was just a creep.  
  
Motoko felt a hand on her shoulder, ''How bout you?'' Want to sing it's our treat.'' The tall college guy grinned and tried to make an impression. ''What's this creep doing… that bastard… he's not going to break my promise!'' Motoko thought with fury.  
  
''Men…,'' whispered Motoko in a harsh voice. Her umbrella reached all the way to her cheast and a swift strike of her Ki blasted at the two pathetic fools. Her temper rose each time she thought about the two whom tried to hit on innocent girls like her… it was really pathetic; well to Motoko. The blast sends the two sliding on their backs, quite painful if you ask them. The screeching sounds and whimper of their pain entertained the three girls. The fans cheered and chanted Motoko's name, once more.  
  
''Two college men..,'' growled Motoko, ''hitting on four high school girls?'' You disgust me!'' The umbrella was about to snap in her grip but her face was calm. It was a waste of energy just to even waste her breath on them. The rain continued to fall on her white skin, sliding down on her eyes, not sure if it was tears or rain. This promise she made… she needed to take it seriously; just to get into Tokyo U with him.  
  
''AHHHHH!!!!'' RUN AWAY!'' Shirei and Haitani both scrambled to their feet and ran; they bumped into the young man holding an umbrella; causing him to collapse on his butt. The umbrella lay beside him and the rain attacked him softly with the cold water and harsh wind. He groaned in minor pain; but suddenly looked up at the sharp umbrella pointed at him. He stared at it with a gulp then look up at the woman whom scared his friends away.  
  
He finally summon the courage to speak, ''what the hell your problem?''  
  
Motoko's eye twitch, ''weakling you dare speak to me like that, besides your friends of yours were mere perverts who doesn't have a life.''  
  
The man gritted his teeth, ''that still doesn't give you the right to attack us like that, kendo girl!'' The man stands up and dusted his jacket with his hand than stared at Motoko with a stern look.  
  
''Look, I'm sorry if my friends had offended you, but I had nothing to do with their stupid conversation!'' The young man's hand accidentally pounded against Motoko's cheast; his eyes widen and Motoko's bangs hid her expression; bit it hid with a tone of dark anger.  
  
''FOOL!'' Motoko's umbrella strike once again, with her Ki… and this time, it was full power. The young man flew into the sky, afraid of the high fly; his screamed was sounded near Hinata village.  
  
''Miss Aoyama, your face is red like a tomato, here let's get you home soon as possible!'' blabbered one of the fans of Motoko.  
  
''I'm fine… just leave me alone,'' growled Motoko. She left with her foot stomping on the puddles that seemed to deepen with the soft rain dancing on the ground. She wished she was like that puddle… to be filled with something. To be filled by love… from the boy who came in her life… soon… he would come for her. Soon… she would be with him and be reunited from the long years yearning from the tempting promise to get into Tokyo University… soon… they will be reunited.  
  
Motoko blushed; she knew that each time she had to push away that memory… that memory that would always stay with her. She needed to push it aside in order to concentrate on her training, for it would be a waste of focus. It's been 16 years and it seemed she never changed by the way she talks, acts, and well do training. It always seems to be a total bore… but she knew she had to do it in honor of her family… and in honor for him.  
  
Motoko finally reached her home, the Hinata Apartments, her parents suggested that she would had to live here, for Grandma Hina was kind enough to lower the rent for her and for she did many favors in the Aoyama family. It definitely made her parents proud, to let their own daughter live under the roof with an angel. She sighed and slides the door, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt with the uniform, and she slid off her skirt. She was now only left with her white panties and her white strap that awfully looked like bandages. The reason she wore this was simple; to avoid any attractions to males.  
  
Her thoughts seemed to wander but she continued the process of changing. Her eyes became gentle with the memory of her childhood promise. He was actually brave enough to save her… she blushed once more. Suddenly, she heard a faint voice coming towards the door of which she was changing in.  
  
''Dammit… why the hell does these girls pick on me?'' First it's Naru… which is the worst, than it's Su, and Kitsune seems to be causing the plots for this!'' What's next, kendo girl going to live here?'' Well, that would be like hell!''  
  
The footsteps approach closer and the door slid swiftly, according to the mood somebody was in.  
''Errr…,'' the man stopped in his tracks. His eyes were shocked to find a tall woman almost naked, to be founded taking off an unusual strap. His eyes were seemed to roll down to Motoko's chest, than to her waist, and down to her slender legs. He was about to have a nosebleed so he tried to explain the situation; by bowing and rush out of the room. Unfortunately, his plan for that failed, since Motoko quickly grabbed her Katana and slashed the guy with her Ki with force.  
  
''A weakling pervert, now a stalker?'' How disgusting!'' shouted Motoko with the blade an inch away from the man's face. The noise of Motoko's voice caught everyone's attention, so they all rushed to where Motoko blasted the door.  
  
Su's hand horizontally went on her forehead and her left leg was lifted above the ground from a short length. Naru was there, with her fist tightened, seeing the reaction from person she knew. Shinobu hid behind Kitsune with her head only popping out from behind her back. Kitsune was next to Naru, holding a bottle of sake.  
  
''Hiya, Motoko are you back already?'' cheerfully said Su.  
  
''Umm… I see you met our new manager, Keitaro Urashima,'' sighed Naru.  
  
''What… this pervert… our new manager?!'' shot Motoko.  
  
Everyone gathered at the table; hearing every detail of how Keitaro became manager in the Hinata. Motoko felt intense heat of anger, but she remained calm in order to understand the situation, Naru and Haruka were explaining. Keitaro had a timid look on his face, looking both nervous and looking a little angry of what Motoko had done to him earlier. The nervousness Keitaro gave, reminded her of something familiar; but she couldn't put her finger on it, it was pretty much on the tip on her tongue.  
  
After Naru was through of explaining, Motoko was furious, ''we can't allow a man to live here!''  
  
''I'm sorry Motoko… But what's done is done,'' sighed Haruka. ''He's only been here for a week; give the guy a chance, besides he legally has the deed of owner of the Hinata Apartments…. It is not our decision for us to just kick him out.''  
  
Motoko was out of her seat, she stared at Keitaro with a much more timid look, and she cursed under her breath. ''Is it exceptional for a manager's behavior to be so perverted?''  
  
''Well this is a girl's dorm… and Keitaro is a guy… so I'm afraid not.'' replied Haruka.  
  
''Urashima… tomorrow morning you would challenge me in a fight of the sport of Kendo!'' If you were to lose than you must leave immediately but if you were to win in this challenge, than you can stay and I would do anything in return of your victory, understand?'' Said Motoko.  
  
Keitaro gave a slight frown, ''I accept your challenge… since I do know a little kendo.'' His frown quickly changed into a worried look and thought, ''I hope she's not as good as Toko- chan…''  
  
Motoko stood in her room, she was near her window. The dark night had finally befallen the sky. The stars form and the moon appear with its mystic glow. The rain, once again started to drizzle the whole town of Hinata Village. Her thoughts wandered off that man… that person… he seemed somewhat familiar. She blushed at his appearance… why did she do so? Was she falling for another guy? No… she promised! She promised to wait for him! Motoko gripped her blade so hard that her knuckles turned white.  
  
''Urashima… you are not my first love you bastard!'' shouted Motoko.  
  
And the sentence she said… echoed into the lonely night where the rain continued to scatter outside her window. Keitaro, however, wondered the same thing…

* * *

**_''Toko- chan... one day... I will find you... and I would also find you... we will all go to Todai... but what if I found both of you? Will I have to choose?'' Chap.3 coming up next!_**

I know... Kei is ooc but... he went to the village where Motoko was, right? So yeah he knows how to fight! Hahaha.. maybe I should get rid of the glasses_And... this is my episodes.. muhahahaha!!_


	3. Your so Near yet So Far

    **Thank you all for motivating me to do the next chapter! Hahaha... I know, the tittle sounds weird, but if it's weird than that means its Unique! LoL... anyways thank you to, Sayin God and Zan 118 and other people! Hahahahaha... I love you Motoko!**

**Disclaimer: I love Kanako and Motoko and maybe Ken Akamatsu.... no he's a respected artist that has talent! Besides i love him for creating my favorite Characters but I hate him for making Keitaro and Naru get married! No offense, really.**

**WARNING: My weaknesses are spelling and grammar so please excuse that!**

* * *

**_Your so Near yet so Far...._**

Keitaro was left alone in his room, leaving only a sigh when he took off his huge glasses. His focus was on the memories when he was young. He promised two girls that they would all go to Tokyo U together. The problem was, he is in love with the two, he barely remembered his first childhood sweetheart's name and he had forgotten where Toko- chan lives. He felt that maybe it was time to find the one he truly wants to be with; that would be very difficult. First of all, it would be very difficult to find her; second of all, even if he were to find her, wouldn't she just blow him off? What if she was with another guy? What if she doesn't remember the promise? Keitaro's fist slammed against the floor; from the difficult frustration the thought had given him.

Surprisingly, Keitaro's fist accidentally landed on his glasses. His eyes widen with shock and his head hung from his stupidity. ''Toko- chan… I'm going to find you,'' whispered Keitaro in a sorrowful tone. He grabbed a wooden sword; which he trained with eversince he was 5 years old. He heard that his grandma lived in a village, and had trained him each time his parents would visit. His training mostly involves kendo and ninjuitsu. Sure his body built up, but he hid his appearance and tried to wear the lamest clothes he could find. His huge glasses were the perfect combo; so how the way he looked, was predictable of how the way he act. Although, his bad luck and clumsiness were not part of the act… it was actually real. Keitaro brought out a small case under his drawer and opened it with two of his thumbs.

He found his special reading glasses (looks like Seta) and put it on gently. It was perfect for him, he was very nearsighted and it would help him earn his victory. He took out his traditional family Gi and wore it slowly. His Gi was the color of the darkest night and the color of the mystic moon. He grinned, ''I hope the cold doesn't stop me… since Kendo girl blasted me with her stupid umbrella!''

Naru stared into the orange and pink sky; showing that sunrise will be coming in a few minutes. She couldn't believe that Keitaro Urashima actually had the will, to challenge Motoko Aoyama. When it came to Kendo; Motoko is first in line.

''That pervert is probably showing off; so he can take advantage of the girls!'' shouted Naru.

''What the hell are you doing, Naru?'' said Kitsune sneaking up on Naru.

''Um… nothing!'' Come on, the match is going to start soon!'' stuttered Naru.

The match held right in front of a waterfall, amazingly, and Motoko was there stretching. Su and Shinobu chattered about whom was going to claim victory.

''I bet Keitaro's ganna win, 'cause he's immortal and that means Toko, can't kill him!'' grinned Su.

''Toko…; oh that's a cute nickname for Motoko-chan!'' laughed Shinobu nervously.

Keitaro was right behind the two with his reading glasses on and his Gi that blew in the wind. His eyes were on Shinobu, ''Toko…?'' thought Keitaro.

He stared at Motoko, whom was cutting leaves from fallen trees. Keitaro eyes tightened with more focus on Motoko, was she Toko- chan? Her gesture, her grace, her expressions, how the way she walks, talks… is similar to Toko-chan. Could she be… his promise girl? Keitaro shook his head slowly and thought, '' I have a match to win.''

''3... 2... Fight!'' shouted Kitsune with two small flag.

Motoko was the first to attack, ''ROCK- SPLITTING MANURE!''

In order to hide Keitaro's techniques, he had to act like it was just lucky dodge or lucky shot. He saw the attack and jumped out of the way. Water sprayed harshly to his face which blinded him to see if Motoko was about to attack.

''Urashima… where are you?'' mocked the voice of Motoko.

Keitaro couldn't help but snicker at Motoko's comment; ''heh heh… don't get too cocky… Motoko or should I say, Toko…?''

The spray of the water created a temporary mist of fog, Motoko was persistently looking around for Keitaro by sensing his aura but somehow… it almost seemed he disappeared. She lost her breath when something grabbed behind her. Two arms wrapped under Motoko's arms and were held closely, deeply pressing two bodies together.

''Come now… I can't die before if I break my promise,'' laugh Keitaro.

''What the hell?'' shouted Motoko. ''His head is near my ear…,'' thought Motoko.

She started to blush deeply and tried to get out of Keitaro's grip. His foot stepped on her pants and Motoko tried to move; unfortunately, her pants were sliding down because of her movements.

''Ack!?'' My pants!'' screamed Motoko.

She was blushing too much and her head felt dizzy, ''I can't be in love… with this… no… I'm… I'm sorry… for breaking our promise.'' thought Motoko.

Keitaro noticed that Motoko felt some pain so he let loose his arms; Motoko took her chance and swung her wooden sword at him, Keitaro saw the attack and flew his wooden sword at her head, carefully aiming at the right spot so he didn't hurt her.

Both of their swords landed on both of their head, literally. The two competitors both collapse on the waterally ground.

''Oh hell… my head hurts… Ouch. What happen to me?''

Motoko groan in immense pain her eyes slowly opened; desperately seeking for what event had been involved in her situation. Her head tossed to the side from where everyone had been sitting.

''Oh look, she's waking up!'' gleefully said Shinobu.

''Whahh…. Who won?'' Did I lost?'' said Motoko gaining her senses.

''Actually… it was a tie,'' sighed Naru. ''But it was just dumb luck he won… besides you have the cold… and your temputure is 103.00!''

Motoko's head turned the other way, ''and Urashima?''

Naru shrugged, ''he just won by dumb luck but he was sick too but not as much as you.''

Motoko gave a slight nod, ''I see…''

Keitaro was on his stomach, showing his back. She stared at the back, carefully. A deep scar seemed to appear in her sight. She gasped, it looked very identical… to the person she promised with….

* * *

    Bwhahahahaha! I am evil its a cliffy! Hahaha! Well... tell me, was that disgustingly cute or too dramatic? 


	4. I Found you Now I lost you Please don't ...

Hi! Thank you for all of the reviews guys! I made this chapter a little longer, so there is no cliffies... or is there? LoL, you have to find out for yourselves!

* * *

**_I Found You But Now I lost You, Please don't hate me...._**

Motoko gasped at the scar in Keitaro's back. Her heart melted into heat, wondering if it was the same scar that boy had to take from that stupid turtle. Naru was taking his temputure and lecturing him, of an idiot he was. Naru than realized that Motoko was staring at her with fear, she gave a slight smile and spoke.

''Sorry Motoko-chan but you can't kill him until you get better,'' chuckled Naru.

Motoko blinked and gave a slight nod, ''no I wasn't thinking about that, it's just that I was deep in thought, that's all!''

Naru responded by a nod, too, ''I'll leave you two to rest… okay?''

Naru left with almost her whole body but her hand, ''and don't take advantage of Motoko… that means you, Keitaro!'' The door slammed, causing it to shake; Keitaro responded by giving a long sigh. He couldn't help but closed his eyes from the fever that drowned him into sickening heat.

Motoko couldn't help but stare at Keitaro; her eyes only sticked to his scar deeply cut in his back. Keitaro noticed that Motoko was staring at his scar, what was he going to tell her? I got this from a giant turtle… yeah right!

''Urashima..,'' said Motoko moving her eyes to the corner near Keitaro.

''Erk… uh… What?'' said Keitaro blushing immensely.

''Did you ever made promise something to a three year old girl… deep in a village, hidden in Kyoto mountains?'' Did you ever promised her that you will find her and both of you would go to Tokyo University?'' said Motoko in a very soft tone.

Keitaro eyes widen with surprise, ''How… did you?'' Are you… Toko-chan?''

Motoko gave a slight nod as a response, ''Many people in my village called me that because it seemed somewhat cuter… but I thought it was annoying.''

Keitaro gave an anime fall, ''so does this mean I got your nickname… instead of your real name?'' How stupid of me!''

The tears formed in Motoko at the edge of her eyes, ''Urashima… I kept my promise…. I've been waiting for 13 years… Urashima I…''

Motoko's sentence came to a pause when her head was cushioned to his cheast. Keitaro leaned to her head and gently whispered, ''its okay Toko-chan… I know you kept your promise.''

Warmth of heat aroused the two couples holding each other. Motoko felt Keitaro's hand gently stroking her head and Keitaro felt Motoko's two arms holding him tight as ever. They both gave a slight chuckle.

''I cannot believe that we have found each other…,'' murmured Motoko leaning deeply on Keitaro's cheast.

Keitaro gave a slight nod, ''we can now go to Todai together… well after you finish graduating high school.''

''It's just one more year… I'm pretty sure it will pass by fast,'' responded Motoko looking a little jealous that Keitaro was older.

Even if they were sick, they both felt warmer with the bodies pressing together as a warming sensation. Motoko finally kept her promise, the promise to be with the one person she could truly love and the one person she can go to Tokyo University with. Although, it wouldn't as easy as her thoughts were speaking. Keitaro has a full year to relax because she was about to graduate from Highschool and Naru might misunderstood that Keitaro was just taking advantage of her, so why not keep it a secret?

''Urashima…,'' said Motoko in soothing tone.

''Yes?'' said Keitaro looking more aware.

''Can we keep this a secret, I doubt one of the residents would be allowing this, considering that you're a pervert and all,'' said Motoko with a little laugh.

Keitaro nodded with agreement, ''sure Toko-chan… why not?''

Keitaro moved backwards, giving Motoko more distance between them. Motoko gave a confused look when Keitaro's head turned away.

''Motoko, I know this will sound stupid but we need to act as just friends.'' I know how both of us waited for this moment, however this would be sort of rushing the relationship.'' I think we both need to take this slow, to ensure that our future can be the best for the both of us.'' Keitaro spoke the thoughts that cane right to him so he blushed with embarrassment. Motoko laughed and had caution for the other residents that roam near the room for where Keitaro and she had to take medication.

''Toko, your skills as a swordswoman is quite impressive,'' said Keitaro with a gleam in his eye.

''Not so bad on your ninjuitsu, yourself, Urashima,'' said Motoko with a response.

''We did went to the village… so both of us learned the same thing,'' said Keitaro looking a little nervous.

''Where are you getting at?'' said Motoko slowly catching up to Keitaro's plans.

''Why don't we both spar in the early morning… it is our training routine,'' smirked Keitaro.

''Of course…, Urashima!'' mocked Motoko in a playful tone.

They both laughed but both still had the shocking feeling that they both found each other after all the years of waiting. Motoko finally felt whole… no longer of half of whom she was. She didn't have to feel the dry tears stuck to her soothing white skin. The image no longer intimidates her… no… it keeps her persistent to get in that college, with Keitaro Urashima… her childhood sweetheart.

Shinobu looked at Keitaro whom was mopping the floors for the hot springs; he looked different in some sort of way. He looked more cheerful and serious about his work; no longer giving the grim face and whiny tone but a confident worker with a large pride of the size of Japan. She giggled, and daydreamed about Keitaro lifting off her feet. Slowly disappearing in the blazing red sunset; Shinobu giggled once more.

The Saturday afternoon turned into lunch time at the dinner table, typically Shinobu was the chief. The rich scent of Shinobu's meals quickly caught Su's attention; which caused her to slobber all over her spicy curry. Everyone gave one of those anime style rain drops on their heads. Keitaro would always turn his head to Motoko, and Motoko would do the same; but it would take a moment to realize that Keitaro had one of those blushing red tones on his face. Everyone didn't notice the fact that Motoko and Keitaro were staring at each other, except the woman with long brown hair.

''What the hell is going on here?'' Give me a break… this guy only became manager for three months and he caught this deadly, male hating, innocent, okay maybe not that innocent, but Motoko's attention? Come on… he even looks like a fricken dork! Okay maybe not… since his glasses look like Seta… but what the hell?''

Naru was clenching on her teeth and fork, slowly watching the two of them stare and instantly blush. What… did she like Keitaro? I mean sure she tutors him but that doesn't mean she was falling for him… right after that amazing fight…WHAT?! She was falling for him! I mean, he looks like fricken Seta!!!

''Hmmmm?'' Naru is there something wrong?'' Said a timid voice right across the table.

The voice hit Naru straight in the heart, ''what do you want you bastard?'' Can't a person eat peacefully?'' Why can't your idiotic pervertedness mind their own business?'' Just leave me alone!'' Naru rushed out of her seat and her feet loudly stomped the wooden stairs. As predicted, everyone had a dumbfounded look on their faces.

''What's her problem?'' asked Kitsune while thick silence spread throughout the room.

Keitaro had a hurt look on his face, his head hung from confusion; while everyone stared at the stairs Naru had walken and than stared at Keitaro, both nervously looking back and forth at the conflict that had taken place between the two different people. Motoko, however, also had the same look as Keitaro, but never showed in face, only hidden emotion.

Keitaro left the room right after saying thank you to Shinobu whom seem to look down at her plate. His long baggy pants rustled through the creaking wooden floors near Naru's room. He gulped when he finally met his destination. His fist met with the door but he did not plan to look quickly, so he slides the door as slowly as he can, to avoid any contact from Naru. His courage grew weak but his patience couldn't handle the incredible tension that trembled in his mind. The rush of seeing Naru ran through Keitaro's head so…

''NARU!!!!!!!''

Keitaro eyes widen in awe, his jaw dropped, yep he did it again. Naru's pink panties and bra were almost taken off during the wonderful process of changing.

Naru's fist rose and were about to send Keitaro to Leo, but Keitaro knew what he needed to say. The swift attack almost landed near his head but he ducked, making it look like a lucky dodge.

''Dammit, I'm sorry Naru!'' shouted Keitaro nervously.

Naru looked straight into Keitaro's eyes and shook her head. ''What are you sorry for, Keitaro?'' said Naru in a soft tone.

Opening his eyes, his head rose from the bowing stance he gave. ''I'm sorry… for whatever I did to hurt you,'' said Keitaro in a soothing tone.

Naru eyes turned gentle, ''Keitaro… I….''

Keitaro looked back into Naru's eyes, ''yes, Narusagawa?''

Naru came closer to Keitaro's face; her hand took off his reading glasses. ''Kei… have you ever made a promise to another girl… 15 years ago?''

''What…?'' said Keitaro looking dumbfounded.

Naru took out a picture from her pocket; the picture looked a little bit crumbled but easy to see.

Keitaro eyes widen, three children gathered around a sandbox, along with a liddo- Kun doll beside it.

Naru sighed, ''I found this in Grandma's Hina old photo album.'' Look, what I found in the back.''

**_''Mutsumi Otohime 5 years old, Keitaro Urashima 5years old, Naru Narusagawa 2 years old, and Haruka Urashima 13 years old. All gathered here for a wonderful memory of the Hinata Apartments.''_**

Keitaro held the picture tightly with his two hands; his body trembled from what was about to happen.

''15 years ago, whispered Keitaro, 15 years ago, I made a promise with a girl.'' I remembered it like yesterday… we were at Grandma's Hina apartments…a girl… we both promise…''

Naru stared at Keitaro with a sorrowful look in her eyes, Keitaro stills trembles from the other promise he made 13 years ago. The only reason he made another promise… was because of the thought that she moved! They can't find each other if they don't know one of other! How could he be such an idiot? Yeah, like that's a surprise… but it's still a problem!

''Oh shit oh shit oh shit…,'' repeated Keitaro. ''No… it can't be… oh god not…''

Keitaro's hung head rose slowly to Naru, he gave a slight smile, ''I found my first promise girl… I can't believe it.'' After all these years of waiting… I can't believe that you're here.''

Keitaro lost control of his thoughts and his arms wrapped around Naru, ''after all these years… oh god… after all these heart broken years, I finally found you…,'' murmured Keitaro in Naru's ear.

Naru slowly pushed away, ''Keitaro… I know that I made a certain promise… but what if I'm not the promise girl?''

''It doesn't matter Narusagawa… I fell in love with you in first sight.'' Even if you aren't my promise girl… I love you!'' Keitaro exploded with bursting emotions… he was confused. He did love Narusagawa but what about Toko-chan? Was this promise meant to be broken? Was this childhood promise over?

''Keitaro… I… I….,'' Naru had tiny balls of tears at the edge of her eyes. He just confesses to her… he said those three simple words that are really hard to say… he said I love you.

There was a small creak near Naru's door, both of the two heard the intruder coming near in their presence.

Motoko was standing outside, hiding her eyes with her long bangs.

''Urashima… I heard everything… I hope your happy… you found your first promise girl.'' Motoko slowly left from where Keitaro had finally confessed.

Keitaro felt like he was about to crack… he loves Naru but what about Motoko? Confusion took over his mind, he didn't want to leave Naru nor did he want to leave Motoko. Keitaro turned to Naru whom also looked shock, ''Naru… I have to check on her… let's talk about this later!''

Keitaro rushed out of the room and checked at Motoko's room, ''Motoko!''

''Sempai… is there something wrong?'' said Shinobu coming up the staris.   
''Shinobu-chan, did you see Motoko passing by?!'' blurted out Keitaro.

''Well, she rushed out of the room, she says she's going home to visit her family… why do you ask sempai?'' said Shinobu looking worried.

''Why are you so calm about this?'' said Keitaro more interrogating.

''Motoko usually visits her family a lot and she does go out for training, so it's really no surprise!'' smiled Shinobu.

''Thanks Shinobu!'' Keitaro rushed out to Haruka's Tea's house, ''Haruka!'' I need to know where Motoko's home is at, please tell me the current location!'' panted Keitaro.

''Why the rush, Nephew?'' asked Haruka curiously.

''Dammit, you old hag, just tell me where she is!'' scowled Keitaro.

Haruka punched Keitaro in the face but answered his question, ''she lives in a village, your going to need to ask Grandma Hina, for that information, but she's out.''

''I don't care!'' I'm going to search for her, she couldn't of have gone too far!'' shouted Keitaro taking off.

Haruka shrugged, ''Kids…''

''I'm going to find you, Motoko, I'm going to find you!'' I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you…''

**_''MOTOKO!!!!''_**

* * *

**_Yes... dramatic, ne? Where is the humor? I'm sorry, but romance is more of my thing! LoL... I'll update soon, just be patient!_**

**_Ja Ne! (Sorry for no Naru Bashing... Muhahaha!)_**


	5. Harsh Reality Harsh Love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina and I will when I get rich._

_Spelling and Grammar was never my expertise!_

_Yada Yada Ya! Yack Yack Yack! Okay... I did for no reasone... here is the romance of Motoko and Keitaro... I would replace Keitaro with someone more appropiate.... like... Kyo from Samurai Deeper Kyo or Kenshin from Ruroni Kenshin... or...._

* * *

**_Harsh Reality.... Harsh Love..._**

Motoko ran to Kyoto, quickly dodging any people in the city whom walked past her. Her duffle bag flew behind her, with all of the things she needed. Her tears slid off her face by the wind which carried it into someone far behind her.

Keitaro was searching for Motoko everywhere, his head turned in every direction. He thought he saw a tall woman carrying a duffle bag, so he tried to catch up with her. It was no use, the crowd of Kyoto gathered around because a massive parade was trolling down near him. He was about to give up; not until he felt a salty tear drop kissed him. His head turned from where the direction had kissed him, he knew that taste of Toko's salty tears.

''Motoko!'' Dammit where are you?'' screamed the voice of Keitaro.

Motoko turned from that familiar voice, so she ran faster through the crowd, ''he loves Narusagawa… He said it himself!'' I love him… but he doesn't…. I want him to be happy… I have to run!''

Keitaro tried to push the crowd out of the way, but the struggle of desperately finding Toko-chan, nearly came to an end.

He lost her… once more into the bitter darkness.

Motoko carried on the path of where her village lays, the path continued further in the deep mountains, but she needed to forget about Kitsune, Naru, Shinobu, Su, the Hinata Apartments… and Keitaro Urashima. Keitaro Urashima… no matter how perverted, idiotic he was, he's still the childhood boy I love. I made a promise with him… a promise to go to Tokyo University… now it is broken. I will always love that boy from my childhood past, I will always love him. Even if he loves Narusagawa… even if he Wants to go to Todai with her… I will always love you because I want you to be happy… Urashima.

''Urashima…., forgive me,'' whispered Motoko once more.

''Motoko!'' The voice echoed a long way from the path, Motoko rushed up the dirt way and didn't turn back. Her tears continue to stream down to her cheeks down to the dirt path.

''Don't follow me you idiot!'' screamed Motoko. ''I hate you!'' Leave me alone you jerk! I kept my promise and you didn't?! Just stay away from me… I don't ever want to see you again!'' (Naru's line! LoL)

The figure came closer, Motoko turned and her hand was about to slap Keitaro's faced. When she opened her eyes, she saw her hand was caught, by a simple grip. Than she looked up to someone, she thought she wouldn't see until she was 25 years old, Tsuroko, her very own big sister.

''Tsuroko?!'' yelped Motoko in fear.

''My, my, now dear sister, why would you slap a stranger that calls your name?'' smiled Tsuroko in a gentle tone.

''Um… I thought you were a stalker!'' stuttered Motoko.

''Than why not use your own katana, haven't I taught you better?'' smiled Tsuroko with her thumb at the hilt of her sword.

''Wahhhh… erm… you see… I uh… well… I… sort of left my Katana at home in order in ensure no waste on my Ki on a pathetic fool!'' stuttered Motoko once more.

''I see… how would you know a pathetic fool would follow you all the way here?'' said Tsuroko sounding more interested in the story.

''I have instinct around… people, sister!'' yelped Motoko.

''My, my, you seem to be so nervous today, how about a dip in the hot springs?'' laughed Tsuroko.

''Hai!'' instantly answered Motoko.

The daylight turned into a dark cold night with the bitter wind and fallen rain. Keitaro sat inside a Ramen booth; the orbs of glowing light and the pounding of drizzling rain made the night seem peaceful; although to Keitaro, it seemed lonely. There he was again, searching for something that wouldn't come true. He ruined his chance to be with Toko-chan…

''Toko-chan… gomen…,'' whispered Keitaro while leaning his head above his ramen bowl.

Keitaro left with the wind still blowing against his brown hair, his head tilted to where he lost contact with Motoko, ''Motoko… maybe… our love is never meant to be.'' Maybe… I don't deserve your love… your voice… and that smile you finally put up with me.'' Hot tears started streaming down his eyes to his chin, remembering the things he said while he remembered Toko and him, spending time together. He remembered at the age of 13, he sat alone on the bench looking at the girls in his middle school, he was average in looks but some one had a crush on him. A girl confessed to him, and he did nothing but merely blushed. Although… they only turned into friends because he told her that he can't fall in love with another girl. She didn't seem disappointed; she just smiled like she was having the time of her life. She was kind and gentle but Toko-chan was still his main target.

He remembered her name… only her first name. The only reason, is because she moved to Okinawa… her name was Mutsumi.

Mutsumi… such a nice name for a cheerful girl. Keitaro chuckled, ''I wonder if I'll find her… she seems to be a nice girl…''

His head turned to the dark mountains that looked close, his eyes widened, ''deep in Kyoto mountains…!''

''Motoko… here I come!'' said Keitaro.

Back in the village….

''Tell me sister, what troubles you so?'' smiled Tsuroko, whom sank deeper in the hot spring.

''Err…,'' Motoko blushed, thinking that her sister will tease her about her past. Motoko only looked down to Tsuroko's stomach.

''My, my, Motoko… I never thought you would think of your sister's body, after all these years.'' Perhaps you are sicken of men and now go for women?''' laughed Tsuroko.

''Sister!'' Please do not think of such thing… I don't swing that way!'' blushed Motoko.

''Oh, I see… than why are you so uneasy?'' asked Tsuroko who still smile.

''Well…, sighed Motoko whom slid deeper in the hot spring, ''I just have crazy residents whom gives me headache from their unusual actions.''

Tsuroko smiled, ''I see… why must you lie to your sister, Toko-chan?''

Motoko started to feel fear rumbling in her stomach, the one thing she knew in her 16 years of life, is to never piss Tsuroko off.

''I'm not lying… I just need a break from these ridiculous issues…'', quietly said Motoko.

Tsuroko nodded, ''I see… so you will be staying here for a while?''

''yeah… just let me stay here for a while…,'' sighed Motoko. Tsuroko's gentle eyes turned into worry.

''Motoko… I need to tell you something,'' said Tsuroko gravely.

Keitaro ran up the path of the dusty trail, ''Oh great… I hope I don't get killed… this place is for Villagers…''

''Halt!'' yelled a steady voice echoing behind Keitaro.

Keitaro turned to the voice but lifted both of his arms in order to mean no harm, ''please… I come to see someone.''

Keitaro opened his eyes to the tall figure, he was about 6 feet tall and he had very dark eyes. He looked around 17 to 19 years old. His dark blue hair seemed to be little spiked , leaving sharp bangs hanging above his harsh eyes. He had a regular build and there were two black small earrings. What he wore was modern, he had a white jacket and a black shirt inside, and he also wore black jeans with minor cuts in the pants. He also had a necklace, with a small tombstone like stone, deeply carved in Chinese characters. He was quite the handsome teenage man.

''What brings you to this village?'' interrogated the mysterious man.

''I'm looking for someone and I believe she's here,'' repeated Keitaro.

The man stayed silent for a few seconds, ''what is your name?''

Keitaro sighed, ''my name is Keitaro Urashima…''

The man's eyes widen for a moment, than turned back in normal to his harsh eyes, ''Urashima, Keitaro…?'' In the Urashima family… are you related to Grandma Hina?''

Keitaro gave a slight nod, ''Yeah… I am.''

The man laughed, ''Fool… how could the great grandson of Grandma Hina look so weak?!'' His hand slid to his forehead to his bangs… Between his fingers for the cause of Keitaro's unbelievable story.

Keitaro smirked, ''my I pass?'' I must be on my way.''

The man's eyes shot at him, ''No… I am one of the best guards of this dojo and you my friend… cannot go this path.'' It depends on who you are seeing.''

''I am looking for Motoko Aoyama,'' said Keitaro in a harsh yet steady voice.

The man laughed once more, ''I'm sorry… but you cannot see her.'' For all the blood of the great Aoyamas made a strict rule of not letting low-life guys like you coming here.''

The man's eyes turned more cold, ''the only way… is to challenge me in a battle.''

Keitaro sighed, ''Very well…'' Although, I must have your name.''

The man smirked, ''my name is Kyoshiro Shiroyukayo, prince of the 2nd rank General of the Aoyama's nameless assassins clan.''

''So… are we going to fight now?'' said Keitaro giving a slight grin.

''You bet..,'' laughed Kyoshiro.

''What?'' gasped Motoko.

''I was about to tell you on your 21st birthday… but here is the getting married,'' sighed Tsuroko. Truth… you are

''I have a fiancé?'' said Motoko twitching.

''Yes… before father died, he planned of setting the marriage to me… although… it was impossible because… I was already married.'' So he gave me the responsibility to tell you… that… you are getting married so you both can take over the dojo.''

Motoko was speechless; she loved her promise boy so much that she couldn't think of having another loved one. ''Sister,'' she finally spoke, ''what if I already have a loved one?'' Tsuroko shook her head, ''we need the respected blood of the Shiroyukayo… gomen.'' Tsuroko let out a short sigh, ''well it's not like you have a love one'' her eyes narrowed, ''do you?''

Motoko shook her head, ''of course not!'' I will never dream of loving any other man…''

''Good,'' Tsuroko smiled.

''Urashima…,'' thought Motoko. ''Gomendasai.''

Keitaro was left wounded on the earth's dirt. He laid lifeless on the ground as Kyoshiro watched above him, ''I warned you… I will not let such a pitiful man go in between my future wife.'' Motoko Aoyama… is my love.'' Kyoshiro gripped his wooden blade and harshly tossed it across the ground, ''you will only be paralyzed for 30 minutes… just go back from where you came from.''

The rain finally befallen from Urashima's cries, ''you bastard… Motoko… Toko-chan… she is… my love.''

Kyoshiro stop in his tracks, ''we will see… I knew her much longer than your pathetic promise.''

* * *

**_.... how was that? -yawn- well flame me, kick me, kiss me... just review... please?_**


	6. Urashima no more

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you find the ending very shocking and your very disappointed... than... slap me. n.n**

**_SPELLING AND GRAMMAR SUCKS!_**

* * *

Glaring crazily at Kyoshiro, Keitaro finally spoke with short pantings between his sentence, ''how do you know about the promise?''

Kyoshiro only stood simply silent, with the waver of his wooden blade. The dark hair slowly yet gently entangled with the whispering wind, capturing his true beauty. As he stood with the tension surrounding his aura, he only responded with harsh sigh. ''I love her, much more than you Urashima.'' Her grace and beauty may never match upon her lovely sister, but her soul burns hotly in my eyes… she is perfect.''

A smirk gently appeared on Kyoshiro's face as he turned and gazed upon the moonlight glowing upon him. His eyes slowly narrowed towards Keitaro while he still struggle to stand even on his knees. The satisfaction of hurting his recent rival grew more as Keitaro almost landed on his chin. ''Kyoshiro… answer the question,'' growled Keitaro at a dangerously low tone. His aura became fiercer which made Kyoshiro twitch a bit. Kyoshiro gave a slight nod and started the explanation after a few minutes of thickening silence.

''When Motoko turned at the age of 6, all she could say was Tokyo U…, it occurred to me that the boy whom visited 3 more years ago, was the grandson of Grandma Hina.'' I… was in love with her, eversince I was 5 years old… I loved her very much.'' He sighed, ''and you… were about to become the fiancé of her. Kyoshiro paused, ''although it was not long till my father settled the marriage, by including my royal blood.''

Keitaro only glared harshly; yet Kyoshiro continued. ''you could say… that I was the happiest boy on earth, knowingly getting married to the girl of my dreams.'' But when that very day came… my dreams were shattered, as if hell had grasped my entire body.

Flashback 8 years ago… (Kyoshiro is 17)

Kyoshiro watched shyly as he stood next to Motoko with a playful grin but his eyes were filled with gentleness. Motoko only narrowed her eyes and responded with a weak smile. ''Kyoshiro-sama… is there something troubling you?'' gulped Motoko leaving a slight blush.

Kyoshiro shook his head, ''no, no, I was just… walking by.''

Motoko chuckled, ''I can't wait until I leave this village… Kyoshiro-sama.''

Kyoshiro stood silently, ''but why?'' do you not love our people and our ways?'' His eyes were widen from shock yet his fists tightly closed to calm himself.

''I do… but I made a promise to a boy,'' sighed Motoko dreamily.

''What did you two promise,'' said Kyoshiro raising his voice. His temper was raising so fast, that he would cut down any boy who came near his beloved Motoko.

''That we both go to Tokyo University together and live happily ever after,'' laughed Toko-chan.

''such a fantasy,'' sighed Kyoshiro with a tone of disappointment. He landed on his back on the side hill were they were both standing.

He was hurt from Motoko's words… making another promise with another boy was unexceptional in his case. His legs shuffled against the grass while he watched Motoko looking disappointed as well.

''why are you always so unsupportive, Kyoshiro?'' Motoko said while sitting besides him.

Kyoshiro pouted, ''well… because I love you Motoko…''

Motoko's eyes brighten, ''I love you, too!''

His sprit awoken, ''really?''

''Uhhuh!'' Nodded Motoko crazily, ''you always remind me of my sister… your like a brother to me!''

It was not long till Kyoshiro did an instant anime fall, ''it's a start,'' he thought while he tasted the dirt.

''Motoko… do you love anyone?'' Kyoshiro said while gazing upon the sky.

She blushed furiously, ''my promise boy.''

He swear he was about to cry, but he only held back his tears. ''What's his name?''

''I dunno,'' chuckled Motoko. Her eyes landed on the beautiful Kyoshiro; she blushed a lot harder. ''I also promised him that I would not fall for any other man…but I think I'm going to break that promise.''

Kyoshiro eyes were half closed ignoring Motoko's words.

Motoko leaned closer to Kyoshiro's face, ''I am not too sure about my feelings… so… if I don't find him… I will fall in love with my 2nd lover.''

Kyoshiro laughed, ''who is this 2nd lover?''

Motoko leaned closer to Kyoshiro's ear, ''you are… Kyoshiro-sama.''

End of Flashback

''That is why I want you to leave… Keitaro Urashima… I'm sorry, but I will not allow you to see her.'' Kyoshiro gave a short pause, he saw Keitaro… laughing?

''Are you seriously on crack,'' said Kyoshiro while raising his left eyebrow.

Keitaro paused for a short moment, ''no… it's just amazing how Motoko… my Toko-chan, fall in love with the likes of you!''

Kyoshiro grunted, ''take that back you bastard.''

Keitaro slowly rose to his feet and brushed the dirt off his shoulders. His eyes directed met with Kyoshiro's. A thickening silence came forth while a gust of wind slowly signify the voice of Keitaro.

''I love Motoko Aoyama and Naru Narusagawa; I can't possibly give up the other…,'' his voice trailed off.

''Motoko loves me… yet she loves you still,'' sighed Keitaro. ''I am jealous that she is fond of you… no really.'' ''It's like a love rectangle or sumthin' ''

Silence rose only for a short moment. ''But…'' said his voice shaking.

''I cannot allow you, as her lover, easily toss me aside while I am in desperate search of her.'' Because… Motoko Aoyama… is going to be my future wife!'' Keitaro sweatdropped inside of him, ''what am I thinking?'' he thought while staring seriously at Kyoshiro.

Kyoshiro only responded by a snort of laughter, ''let me rephrase your idiotic sentence, right there.'' His wooden blade pressed against Keitaro's throat in only a matter of seconds; or less than a second. The eyes turned icy blue while his teeth tighten enough to show the face of a ferocious wolf.

''Motoko… she is mine… never in the arms of a careless man like you.''

The views of Kyoto Mountains were quite tranquil and beautiful… not until a flock of birds flew away from the dangerous noise. What twisted beginning will come?

''Tsuroko… whom I'm I suppose to marry at this type of age again?'' said Motoko staring nervously at her sister.

''For the last time sister, Kyoshiro Shiroyukayo, surely you remember that boy, you of all tomboys played a lot with all your wooden katanas.''

Motoko's eyes could it sworn it widened just a little, ''Kyoshiro?''

Short Flashback

''I have a second lover… and maybe it's you Kyoshiro- Sama…''

End of short Flashback

''Kyoshiro… I…,'' Motoko was so confused and all, she just couldn't stop handling her emotions for her childhood friend.

''You what?'' yawned Tsuroko getting bored of Motoko's weirdness.

''I'll be right back!'' Motoko smiled weakly. She walked near the hills where Kyoshiro and she talked nervously. She only smiled, enjoying the memories of where the hills held. ''Keitaro,'' she whispered. ''Do you also love me?''

''Of course…'' whispered the voice.

''!?''

''It's me…,'' chuckled Keitaro.

''Keitaro…'' her voice trailed off. ''how did you find me?''

He laughed, ''I guess… I was in desperate search for you.'' Motoko… I'm sorry for leaving you like this.''

Motoko ran up to Keitaro and wrapped his arms around him… but the moment she touched him… he disappeared. Tears welled up in her eyes…, ''Urashima… no…'' This didn't made sense. Not at all. She swore she saw him… it was not an illusion… could it be possible?

Kyoshiro looked at the deep reddish color sinking in the dirt. It was splattered everywhere… even on his face. ''Motoko-chan… I will be your second lover.''

Keitaro laid lifeless on the ground with blood drowning his face. **Before** Kyoshiro got the chance of making him like this… there was one word he whispered under his breath, ''I'm sorry for leaving you like this.''

* * *

**Keitaro Urashima… lays lifeless on the cold dirt of earth. Such a horrible ending…. Ne? Well… I have one important question for all of you reviewers out there. Shall I… make a miracle happen? You decide… I hate to disappoint my reviewers. Well.... who says this is the ending... hnnn?**


End file.
